Unlike in related art in which vehicles are used for business purposes or in which driving is considered a necessity, driving for enjoyment has now become accessible to amateurs, and more and more people wish to use a single vehicle to enjoy driving in different modes. In addition, due to high oil prices and increasingly stringent regulations regarding CO2 and exhaust gases, the development of vehicles having enhanced fuel efficiency and eco-friendly characteristics has become a critical issue.
Conventionally, in the case of natural aspiration Multi-Point Injection (MPI), a single injector is provided in a single combustion chamber, and in order to supply a sufficient amount of fuel in a sufficiently vaporized state to the corresponding combustion chamber, it is necessary to inject fuel via the injector even during time periods other than while an intake valve is open.
However, injection of fuel while the intake valve is not open, as described above, causes problems such as, for example, the wall wetting phenomenon of fuel wetting the wall surface of an intake port, which consequently has a negative effect on the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and the emission of harmful exhaust substances.
Meanwhile, a dual-injector engine is configured in such a way that two injectors are provided in a single combustion chamber and controlled to supply an appropriate amount of fuel to the combustion chamber, in the interests of increasing volumetric efficiency in order to increase fuel efficiency and reduce the emission of harmful exhaust substances.
In the dual-injector engine as described above, the injectors need to be mounted as close as possible to the position at which the intake valve opens, in order to reduce the wall wetting phenomenon. In addition, in order to achieve a homogeneous fuel/air mixture, and reduce the temperature thereof, the injectors need to inject fuel while the intake valve is open. In addition, the injectors require low penetrability in order to reduce the well wetting phenomenon.
Hence, coordinated control of the injectors may determine, for example, the vaporization of fuel supplied to the combustion chamber, and the vaporization of fuel has a considerably great effect on the combustion of the engine, and ultimately has great capacity to change the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and the generation of harmful exhaust substances.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for controlling an engine in various operating modes, where the method defines various operating modes based on the user's taste and controls the amount of fuel corresponding to each mode, thereby enhancing fuel efficiency and satisfying environmental regulations by reducing the emission of harmful exhaust substances.
The matters disclosed in this section are merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matters disclosed are already known to a person skilled in the art.